Conflicting Emotions
by pagman
Summary: Grissom realizes he wants to be with Sara. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CSI is not mine. If I owned it this would be part of the show, not some figment of my imagination.**

**A/N: I was inspired for this fic while drinking a can of diet Coke©. How it happened I'll never know. At least we're canon!**

-----

Grissom took a moment to steal a glance at Sara. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully and for a fleeting moment he wished he was the one sleeping. The rise and fall of her chest distracted him from the road and he had to force himself to concentrate. Many nights had he stayed awake just to watch Sara sleep. Watching her sleep, her nearly non-existent snore made him forget about the horrors he saw everyday on the job. Being with Sara was perfection. He sometimes forgot how lucky he was…

-----

She heard her name before she saw him. Sara spun around and saw Grissom rounding the corner, striding like he was on a mission. "I need to you."

Sara groaned to herself. The last time Grissom had needed her it wasn't for what she had been hoping for. "What is it Grissom?" Her tone was curter than she had hoped and she saw Grissom pause for a moment, almost as if he was questioning his intentions.

"Can I see you in my office when shift is done?" Grissom had obviously understood what her tone meant and was being cautious with how he said his words.

It wasn't what Sara was expecting. She chose her next words carefully. "Um… Sure. I've got some evidence in with Bobby so let me go pick that up and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Grissom nodded and walked off down the hall leaving Sara standing in the hall, looking slightly like an idiot.

-----

What had he done? Grissom walked down the hall, the picture of calm on the outside, his emotions a hurricane on the inside. He didn't need to see Sara in his office, he didn't even need to see Sara. They weren't working the same case so he couldn't make it look like it was work related. Crew evaluations were already done so that wasn't something that was up for discussion. He wanted to talk to Sara about their relationship, or lack thereof.

In recent times things had been weird than they had ever been. The looks, the moments when a hand would connect with an arm for no reason at all. They had always had something special, each one crossing the line, the other drawing the line further back. They wanted to be together, they just didn't know how.

He looked around his office. If they were going to discuss their relationship, his office was not the place to do it. It was his space, she would feel uncomfortable. He had the home field advantage when he wanted neutral territory. He ripped a sheet of paper from a pad and scribbled a note: "_We need to talk, just not here. Meet me at the diner across the street." _

He taped it to a chair where he hoped she would see it and set off for the diner. He walked passed Judy at the main desk, nodded in her direction, and stepped out into the early morning sun. He only hoped Sara was still willing to follow wherever he went.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am terrible at updating anything I do. Be shocked that I'm updating this fic as early as I am. I apologize in advance if I don't keep updating at the same speed.**

-----

Sara stirred in the passenger seat of the Denali. It woke Grissom up from his revere and he concentrated on the road like he had never concentrated before. Sara had now positioned herself at an odd angle. Her back was twisted in an unnatural way and her cheek was pressed against the seatbelt. It would leave and imprint on her chin Grissom chuckled to himself as he continued to think.

-----

"Thanks Bobby," Sara said as she looked over the test results.

"Welcome Sara. Glad to help," Bobby Dawson drawled. "Hope it leads you to a suspect."

"Count on it." Sara left ballistics and walked the short distance to Grissom's office. There was no use pretending to herself that she wasn't nervous about Grissom wanting to see her. Nervous wasn't the right word to use in this situation. Sara was petrified about what Grissom could want to talk to her about.

"Hey Sara," Greg called as Sara was halfway down the hall.

"Oh, hey Greg."

"How's it going?" Greg asked in an overly perky way.

"Fine." Sara thought it would be best to keep her answers short. If she started talking to Greg she would end up in the break room or somewhere else discussing the merits of the latest song by some band she had never heard of.

"You okay. You look like you have something on your mind."

Greg always did this. He always managed to get her in a position of discussing something that would take hours to explain. "Nothing at all. Just going to see Grissom about something."

"Grissom you say… You planned meeting him?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just I saw Grissom leave 10 minutes ago."

"_Damnit Grissom,"_ Sara thought. "_Whatever you want to discuss it must have you scared. You forget that I know you. I won't let you forget about our cancelled meeting and your conscious won't let you forget either." _To Greg she simply said, "You sure about that?"

"Not a lot of grey haired men around here with beards so yes, I'm positive it was him."

"Thanks Greg. I'll catch you later."

"Welcome Sara. Glad to help." Greg said but Sara didn't hear the end of their conversation.

Sara walked down the hall her destination clear. She reached Grissom's office and knocked carefully on the door. There was no answer so slowly she opened the door and looked inside. No matter how many times she'd been in his office it always intrigued her with its eccentricities. It was like the owner of the office, hidden and haphazardly put together. There was little light in the office and various collections from books to insects adorned what little shelving and counter space there was. His desk always seemed to be covered in reports and papers and the pile seemed to be growing, not getting smaller.

She took in his office before her eyes settled on the chair. She quickly read the note scrawled in what was obviously Grissom writing and dashed out the door. She had a new destination, the diner. Grissom was going to get out of this one easily, no matter how hard he might want to.

TBC.


End file.
